


And Then There Was Silence

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deutsch | German, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Tearjerker
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und auf einen Schlag ist alles vorbei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Witchcraft** gewidmet, sozusagen als Entschuldigung geschrieben nach einer etwas längeren Zeit voller Missverständnisse. Ich wurde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von QaF (US) inspiriert.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Nach all dieser Zeit, nach all den Strapazen, Feinden und Hürden, die ihr in eurem Leben durchlaufen habt, nach allem, was ihr gemeinsam durchgestanden und überlebt habt, wärst du nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ein Muggel dir nehmen könnte, was der mächtigste Dunkle Zauberer der Neuzeit nicht geschafft hat.

Ihr hättet die Zaubererwelt nicht verlassen dürfen, dort wärt ihr viel sicherer gewesen. Ja, euer Privatleben bewegte sich an einer Nullgrenze, aber zumindest hätte niemand es gewagt, euch wegen eurer sexuellen Orientierung zu verurteilen, denn immerhin verdankten sie euch alle ihr Leben.

Doch Harry hatte gesagt, er war die Aufmerksamkeit leid, er wolle nur ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden haben. Die würde er in der Zaubererwelt nicht bekommen, das wusstet ihr beide. Also hast du ihm nachgegeben, so wie du es immer getan hast, wenn er diesen ganz bestimmten Blick aufsetzt. Du wirst Pudding in seinen Händen, und er wusste das. In manchen Dingen war er wie ein Slytherin. Wenn er wusste, wie er dich manipulieren konnte, um zu bekommen, was er wollte, dann tat er das auch. Diesen Zug an ihm hast du geliebt, denn niemand außer dir kannte ihn.

Also seid ihr in die Muggelwelt gezogen, hattet beide eine rosarote Brille auf, die euch den Blick verschleiert hat. Gott, wie blind du gewesen bist. Das ist sonst gar nicht deine Art. Doch du hast dich von Harrys Begeisterung anstecken lassen, hast auch nur für einen Moment vergessen, dass der Mensch im Grunde seines Herzens ein Tier ist, das Andersartigkeit nicht versteht und Angst davor hat.

Ihr wart so glücklich, diese ersten Wochen in eurem neuen Heim. Ihr hattet beinahe überall und zu jeder Zeit wilden, leidenschaftlichen, romantischen Sex. Egal wo, ob in der Küche auf dem Tresen, oder im Wohnzimmer am Bücherregal, oder im Schlafzimmer in eurem Bett; diese ersten Wochen waren die wundervollste Zeit, die du jemals erlebt hast.

Alles vorbei.

Jetzt sitzt du in diesem sterilen Flur, umgeben von weißen Wänden und erdrückender Stille, wringst deine Hände, an denen noch immer sein Blut klebt.

Du starrst auf deine Hände hinab, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Überhaupt fühlt sich dein gesamter Körper taub an; dumpf, leer. Seit es passiert ist, fühlst du dich, als würdest du durch einen undurchdringlichen Nebel schwimmen und nirgends ankommen, als würdest du dir die Lunge aus dem Leib schreien und niemand kann dich hören.

Du kannst noch immer spüren, wie sein warmes Blut durch deine Finger rinnt, wie langsam aber sicher das Leben aus seinem Körper entweicht, während du versuchst, es mit deiner Umarmung festzuhalten, ihn festzuhalten. Du kannst ihn nicht gehen lassen, ohne ihn bist du nicht mehr Teil eines Ganzen, ohne ihn bist du verloren.

Die Knöchel deiner rechten Hand sind noch immer verletzt, du hast es abgelehnt, dich behandeln zu lassen. Es fühlt sich so gut an, den Schmerz zu fühlen, wo du doch sonst nichts mehr fühlen kannst. Es erinnert dich daran, dass du es ihnen gegeben hast, dass du einem der Scheißkerle die Nase gebrochen hast. Doch zu spät, viel zu spät. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag Harry schon längst auf dem Gehweg, blutete wie verrückt und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Deine Knie sind aufgeschürft, weil du dich einfach so auf den Gehweg hast fallen lassen. Du erinnerst dich glasklar daran, dass du sinnlos vor dich hin gemurmelt hast, Harry solle doch bitte aufstehen. Du weißt noch, wie du ihm durch sein schwarzes, ständig zerzaustes Haar gefahren bist und dadurch das erste Blut deine Finger benetzte. Danach kannst du dich nicht mehr an sehr viel erinnern, außer an eine große Menschenmenge und dass du Harry so fest umarmt hast, als würde er verschwinden, wenn du ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt.

Er verschwand trotzdem. Einfach so, aus deiner Umarmung. Du konntest ihn nicht festhalten, konntest ihn nicht beschützen. Als das Blut aus seinem Körper strömte, dir der letzte Beweis seiner Wärme einfach zwischen den Fingern davon rann, war er schon nicht mehr bei dir.

Und jetzt bist du hier, wringst deine Hände, die ihn nicht auf dieser Erde hatten halten können, fragst dich, was passiert wäre, wenn du schneller oder vorsichtiger gewesen wärst. Doch es ist egal, alles ist egal. Du hast versagt.

Fußschritte lassen dich aufsehen, sehr langsam. Du erkennst sie sofort. Sie sehen etwas zerzaust und verschlafen aus, doch nichtsdestotrotz besorgt, als sie dein Gesicht sehen. Du möchtest nicht wissen, wie du aussiehst. Sicherlich bedeckt dich Harrys Blut. Es klebt überall an dir, du weißt das. Doch es ist dir egal. Es ist das Nächste, was du Harry jemals wieder kommen kannst.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt dich Hermine, als sie und Ron bei dir ankommen. Du reagierst nicht, starrst nur auf ihre Bluse. Sie hat sie falsch zugeknöpft, war wohl in Eile. Aus irgendeinem Grund willst du diesen Fehler korrigieren und hebst die Hand, um es zu tun, doch sie stoppt dich, indem sie deine Hand ergreift, sich vor dich hin kniet und dir ernst in die Augen sieht.

"Draco, was ist passiert?", will sie mit diesem Blick wissen, von dem du weißt, dass sie keine Ausflüchte dulden wird.

Du starrst sie an, sehr lange, ohne ein Wort. Die Stille, die euch umgibt, ist beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Seltsam, dass Stille dazu imstande war, wo man doch eigentlich gar nichts hörte.

Schließlich blinzelst du, sehr langsam, wie in Zeitlupe. Du spürst ihre fragenden Blicke, während deine Lider gesenkt sind, ehe du deine Lippen öffnest. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt reden kannst. Es scheint Ewigkeiten her zu sein, dass du deine Stimme benutzt hast, obwohl du doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Harrys Namen in die Nacht geschrieen hast.

"Er ist tot."

Die Stimme, die diese Worte sagt, klingt nicht wie deine, obwohl sie aus deinem Mund kommt. Nein, deine Stimme klang nicht so rau, so emotionslos. So tot.

Andererseits: der Rest deines Körpers fühlt sich tot an, warum sollte es deiner Stimme da anders gehen?

"Draco?" findet Hermines zittrige Stimme ihren Weg in deinen Geist. Du willst sie nicht hören, willst ihr nicht erklären, was passiert ist. Du willst dich nur noch zusammenrollen und sterben.

"Wir waren aus", beginnst du trotzdem die Geschichte, mit der gleichen rauen, toten Stimme. "Wollten in einen Club gehen, tanzen. Dann waren da diese Typen. Sie haben uns angepöbelt. Uns als Schwuchteln beschimpft. Harry sagte, wir sollen sie ignorieren und sind weiter gegangen. Da zog einer von ihnen plötzlich einen Schlagstock und hat ihn Harry von hinten über den Schädel gezogen."

Du hast gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Tränen plötzlich angefangen haben zu fließen. Du konntest bis jetzt nicht weinen, kannst es auch jetzt nicht wirklich. Deine Augen sind einfach zu voll gewesen, mussten ein wenig von dem Druck ablassen. Nein, das hier war kein richtiges Weinen, das hier war eine Notwendigkeit der Natur.

"Oh nein", haucht Hermine und zieht dich im nächsten Moment in eine feste Umarmung. Du kannst sie nicht erwidern, deine letzte Umarmung hat dir nicht geholfen, den Menschen bei dir zu behalten, der dir alles bedeutet. Doch Hermine scheint es egal zu sein. Du spürst, wie ihr Körper zuckt und Tränen deinen Hemdkragen durchnässen. Selbst das ist dir egal, alles ist dir egal.

Bis auf eine Sache.

"Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen", krächzt du heiser. "Auf einmal lag er da und rührte sich nicht mehr."

"Ist schon gut, Draco", murmelt Hermine in dein Haar und streichelt dir über den Rücken. Der Kloß in deinem Hals wird plötzlich größer, beinahe unerträglich. Er droht dich zu ersticken.

"Die Ärzte sagen, der Schlag hat ihm das Genick gebrochen", fährst du fort. "Sie sagen, er starb schnell und schmerzfrei. So als hätte jemand das Licht ausgemacht."

"Oh Draco", schluchzt Hermine nun offen und umarmt dich noch fester. Noch immer kannst du nicht richtig weinen, nicht so, wie Harry es verdient hätte. Nur die Natur verlangt ihr Recht von dir und lässt die Tränen ungehindert deine Wangen hinab rinnen, während sich dein Körper noch immer wie tot anfühlt.

Schließlich heben sich deine Arme und du schlingst sie um Hermines Taille, erwiderst endlich ihre Umarmung. In deinem Kopf hallt jedoch nur ein Gedanke: Die Ärzte sagen, bei einem Genickbruch fühlt man keine Schmerzen. Warum also fühlst du dich dann, als würdest du zerrissen werden?

Denn als Harrys Genick brach, brach auch deines.


End file.
